


Not again

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Remind, rokushi - Freeform, sea salt trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Xion screams as she pushed back by the air, towards one the keyholes.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	Not again

Roxas heard her scream, and before he knew it he was gliding through the air.

His hand catching her forearm, and bringing her close to him as they stabilized themselves, bracing themselves against the high velocity of the wind currents whipping around them.

He looked to see Lea’s worried looked as the redhead hothead stood next to them, checking that Xion was fine.

He didn’t want to lose them again, he didn’t want to lose her again. His most treasured person.


End file.
